Oswald Adventures 02: Ozzie and the Klondike Kid
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: When Oswald gets word that Putrid Pete's back and has Mr. Whiskers and Homer captive, he and Mickey find themselves on a trip up to Klondike Canada to rejoin the Mounties. Rated T for beer and gun use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Colonel Russell!" a young voice called out, rushing into the office. "Colonel Russell! He's back!"

The old dog looked over his glasses to see the moose waving a piece of paper over his antlers as he skidded to a stop in front of the desk. "Now, what on earth are you going on about, Clyde?"

Clyde slammed down the sheet of paper so that Russell could read it as he explained, "Fulton, over at the bar, just noticed him over there. Do you want me to round up the boys?"

Russell shook his head, pulling off his glasses. "There's only been one person that's ever been able to get that bear in jail, and you boys an't him. If this low life's back in town then he'll stay here for a while. We're about to have a blizzard that's going to cut off the roads."

"Then what are we s'posed to do, then?" Clyde asked, stumped. "We can't just have a criminal in our town."

"Yes we can." Russell smiled. "Close down the roads and tracks, tell the airport to tell everyone else we're snowed in and can't go nowhere."

Clyde crossed his arms over his chest. "But sir, if I get the men together now we d-"

"You'll find yourselves either lost in White Woods or drowning in Youngens Gorge." Russell cut off, standing up. He shook his head before explaining, "I went after him with a group of our finest and that's where we ended up. Yes'sir'e. Now you just go ahead and do what I told you. I'll call him up here."

Clyde turned to leave only to stop for a moment as he realized something. "Uh, who, sir? And wouldn't that block him from getting in, too?"

"He'll make it." Russell nodded. "Ozzie always gets his man."

-.-.-.-

"Ozzie, you in here?" Mickey asked, leaning his head out the door to the garage only to smile as he noticed black feet poking out from under a silver contraption.

"Ya, give me a sec." Oswald's voice called out.

Mickey walked in the garage, not surprised to see his older brother tinkering away on something. "What are you building?"

Oswald pushed himself out from under the mettle body and sat up, wiping his brow. "A mechanical horse." the rabbit admitted.

"That's what cars are, you know." Mickey smiled as he stopped next to the head that sat on the work bench.

"Ha ha." Oswald rolled his eyes before standing up. He sat the wrench down next to the head and explained, "Walt got me into mechanical creatures back when I worked with him, so I figured why not see if I can expand on that. Definitely now since I can use modern day tech."

"Oswald, there's a call for you." Ortensia said before sticking her head into the garage to see the two. "It's from Colonel Russell."

"Russell?" Oswald asked, surprised. He waved at Mickey to follow him as he lead back into the house and to the hallway phone.

"Who's Colonel Russell?" Mickey asked Ortensia as the rabbit took up the phone.

Ortensia's nose rose as she tried to think only for it to come to her, "He was Oswald's commander when he was in the Mountie Police."

"He was in the Mountie Police?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Ya, Walt wanted to do a short about Oswald working for them, and you know how Walt was." Ortensia said, it all coming back to her.

Mickey nodded, remembering the man well. "Ya, so he got Oswald into actually being in the force."

"Ya, so while Oswald was learning for his part he became good friends with his commander, who was only a Captain when Oswald worked with him." Ortensia explained. "I wonder why the old dog would want to talk to him now?"

"Well, he did just come back." Mickey pointed out, knowing the cat didn't really need to be reminded of that fact. "Maybe they just found out and the Colonel wanted to talk to him?"

"Maw! Oswald Junior 345's picking on me!" a voice cried out from the living room.

"Oh dear, I better go see what's going on." Ortensia shook her head as she headed into the living room, leaving Mickey to turn to the rabbit still on the phone.

"Sure, ya I'll help." Oswald was saying, his brows increasing. "Alright, I'll be seein' you then. Bye." Oswald hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Mickey asked.

"Not really." Oswald shrugged, turning to the mouse. "You remember Putrid Pete, right?"

"How could I forget, that guy's worst then the Pete I had to deal with back in the 30s." Mickey admitted, "He tried to actually kill you and your family*."

"Well, when I came back we just assumed that Ortensia and the kids came back because they're my family." Oswald explained, leaning against the hall wall with his hands in his pockets as his ears started to droop. "I know Ortensia's been wondering about her Pop and brother, but we never saw them in Wasteland, so we never found out what happened to them. I just found out where they are."

"What's happened?" Ortensia asked, worry on her face as she walked out of the living room.

"Well, good news." Oswald started, his ears popping upwards. "Your father and brother both are in the cartoon world."

"And the bad news?" Ortensia asked, her tail lashing.

"Putrid Pete's kidnapped them." Oswald said, his ears going down again. "Colonel Russell was calling to ask if I could get up there to help them capture Pete when he found out that Pete had them."

"Then we need to get going." Mickey stated.

"We?" Oswald asked, surprised as he pushed away from the wall. "Mick?"

"You're family, so your family is my family." Mickey pointed out.

"Thanks Mickey." Oswald smiled at his brother's devotion. "Ok, so maybe you can help me figure this out. They've closed off the town to prevent him from trying to escape. How do we get in?"

"Oh, that's easy." Mickey threw off, heading towards the door. "Let me take Pluto over to Minnie's and I'll meet you at the airfield."

-.-.-.-

"Alright Mick, what's you're brilliant idea?" Oswald asked as he walked over to a mouse wearing a flight helmet and scarf as he was checking out a plane.

Mickey turned away from his checking only to stop at the sight of his brother standing there in his Mountie police uniform. "You still have that thing?" Mickey asked, surprised it survived more than eighty years.

"No, this one's the one they sent me when I moved back to the cartoon world." Oswald admitted. "I think Russell was always aiming to get me back on the force. So how're we going to get into a closed off town?"

"This." Mickey presented the plane he'd been inspecting. "I know it's a bit old, but she still flies like she did new."

"There's only two seats, who's going to fly it?" Oswald asked, noticing the seats were open air cockpits.

"Me, you crazy rabbit." Mickey laughed. "I've been flying for some time now and have had to makes some impossible landings with this thing."

"If you say so." Oswald raised a brow only to smile. "Come on, we better get going. As much as Mr. Whiskers and Homer don't like me, I'd lose my tail if they got hurt."

*my take on Epic Mickey 3: Pete's Revenge has Putrid Pete emerge from the shadows and with the help of all the other Pete's captures Ortensia and the children and wants to destroy them in thinner when Oswald offers himself instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You have gottttto gettt a new pllllane." Oswald called up to his brother, his teeth chattering from under his scarf that was wrapped around his head to hold his ears in with the help of his flight helmet. "Preferable one witttth heatttt."

"Wimp!" Mickey laughed, the wind whipping his ears back. "I think Minnie left a blanket back there, if you want."

Oswald leaned down, going through the compartment just to the side of his seat and smiled as he found what he had wanted. Quickly wrapping it around himself, he looked back at the clouds passing them only to hold on for dear life as some g's took over and shots rang out. "Whatttthe heck!?"

"We're getting shot at!" Mickey announced, trying to avoid getting hit only for bullets to ring off the side mettle.

The sound of a liquid drip drew Oswald to look over the side of the plane only to see an amber liquid discoloring the side of the plane's paint. "They've hit the gas tank!" He cried out only to be enunciated by the alarms going off from Mickey's panel.

"I've gotta land!" Mickey cried out, losing altitude quickly.

Oswald quickly threw up a prayer as he watched snow covered land come closer and closer.

"Come on!" Mickey ordered through his teeth, pulling back on the throttle with all his strength.

Oswald closed his eyes, not able to watch his demise only to be jarred as the wheels touched down. He watched as Mickey quickly pulled the breaks, slowing down the plane as it came within a nose of a tree.

Mickey leaned his head against the panel of instruments with a sigh as his adrenalin rushed out.

"We're alive?" Oswald asked, looking around. He jumped up to his feet and leaned over to hug his brother. "We're alive!"

"How come most of my landings seem to be crash landings?" Mickey asked, trying to calm down.

"I think it's a family thing." Oswald admitted, letting go. He climbed out and looked at the swiss cheese that was their plane. "Great, now how are we going to get there?"

Mickey climbed out of the plane and looked around. "I've got a map, let's get in those woods. Whoever was shooting at us might still be after us."

"Two guesses as to who it was." Oswald growled, taking off his flight helmet. He threw the thing back in the plane and grabbed his brown uniform cap, placing it on his head in aggravation.

The two walked into the woods, leaving their poor remains of a flyer behind as snow started to fall. "You know this means Pete already knows we're here." Mickey pointed out, unfolding his map.

Oswald kept an eye on the woods around them as he walked next to Mickey, his hand resting on the butt of his pistol to make sure it was still there at his side.

-.-.-.-

"Finally, I think I see the town." Oswald shivered, pointing forwards at a line of light in the now dark snow covered horizon.

"Good, any longer and I think my tail would freeze off." Mickey looked over his shoulder to see his tail now frozen in an almost straight position. He turned back to looking ahead only to smile at what he saw. "Hey look! It's the Klondike Bar."

"Huh?"

"The Klondike Bar, I did a short there." Mickey explained with a smile as he looked towards the rabbit. "Who knew we both ended up doing a short in the same town up here."

"Walt was always trying to connect our lives." Oswald smiled. "I wonder what he would think if he knew all that's happened recently."

"I like to think he'd be happy." Mickey admitted. "Come on, if we run we might warm up a bit."

The two rushed forwards through the snow, trying to get back some of their limb's feelings as the town grew in size in front of them. They rushed through the alley way in between two buildings before Mickey let Oswald lead the way to the Mountie Police Station.

The two entered the building and went straight towards an old stove still positioned in the center of the room and started warming themselves up.

"What can I do for you two?" a voice asked from the desk.

"Give us a min." Oswald shivered, the snow melting off of his shoulders and feet to reveal his uniform.

"Oswald, ma'boy! I'm glad you could make it." An older voice called out, the only warning the rabbit had before a slap to the shoulder.

Oswald cringed in pain, his face reddening from the mix of snow and heat. He turned his head only to smile at the dog standing behind him. "Hi Colonel."

"So how'd you manage to get up here?" Russell asked, letting the two warm back up.

Oswald turned around to defrost his tail as he said, "We were flying until we got shot down close to the woods."

"We had to make the rest of the way on foot." Mickey offered, slowly rotating so he could warm up his whole body.

"Mickey, I hardly recognized you under all that snow." Russell stated, surprised.

"I live in California for a reason." Mickey grumbled, holding his tail so that the heat could warm it up.

"Any word from Mr. Whiskers?" Oswald asked.

"No, sorry." Russell sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Fulton might know something. He's the one who tipped us about Pete's reappearing."

"The bar man?" Mickey asked, dropping his tail as the name sounded familiar.

"That's the man." Clyde said, leaning over the desk to be in the conversation.

"If Pete was already shooting at you two on your way in, you might want to wear a disguise to go talk to Fulton." Russell offered. "Don't need you two getting shot up."

"I'll go and see what I can find." Clyde offered, getting up from his seat.

"Who's the moose?" Oswald asked, throwing his thumb towards the doorway the lieutenant just disappeared through.

"Clyde Moosecadet*." Russell informed with a smile. "He came on not too long ago but puts all he can into the job. Where'd you say your plane landed?"

"Just on the outskirts of the woods out there to the south." Mickey informed. "We got shot in the gas tank, so I know the thing needs some help."

"I'll get some men onto recovering your plane for ya. You two just warm up." Russell said before calling over two dogs in uniform.

*Homage to Jerome Mousecadet who worked on Code Lyoko. Leave me alone, I will always love Odd!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I hope no one I know recognizes me dressed like this." Oswald grumbled as the two brothers walked into the Klondike Bar. He glanced down at his skirt to make sure it was still covering his shorts underneath as he took off his jacket.

"At least you can say that." Mickey mumbled back, hunching his shoulders up to hid within the scarf around his neck. The flower from his hat floated down to in front of his face, forcing him to blow it back up before saying, "I knew Fulton."

"Anythin' I can do fur you two ladies?" a deep voice asked, getting the two to turn only to see a big burly bear standing lopsided due to the peg leg that was made too long for his other leg to compensate. The bear leaned down and took hold of Oswald's hand, raising his eyebrows before kissing the hand.

"Oh, no thank you." Oswald said, raising his voice to keep up the charade as he ripped his hand away from Pete's. He turned away from the bear, hoping to show Pete he had no intentions of anything. The two made it to the bar, taking a seat as far away from the bear as possible before Oswald whispered to Mickey as he did his best to wipe his hand on a napkin, "Well, at least he didn't recognize us."

"He sure took a liking to you though." A new voice said, drawing their attention to the bar tender as he filled up two beers. "The Colonel told me you two would be coming, though he never said you two would be… um, in drag."

"Hey, I've got a girlfriend." Mickey defended, keeping his voice under the sound of the jukebox and drunken trio.

"I know, I know." Fulton laughed, sitting the drinks down in front of the two. "I'm glad you two came in like this though, since Pete showed up out of the blue."

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked before taking a swig.

"I noticed him this morning, when I told Colonel Russell." Fulton explained, taking up a rag to clean off the table top next to the two. "Eventually he said something about the old geezer, his words not mine, and the runt were getting to him and he needed a break. This was after almost eight pints so I figured his memory and his drinks were messing with him, you know, giving him the benefit of the doubt. That is until he mentioned a Homer and Jean-Pierre. I tried to make chit chat with him, since I knew you two were coming, and all I got out of him was they were somewhere in White Woods."

"Hey bar keep!" Pete's voice called as the bear slammed his empty glass on the bar, scarring Mickey almost out of his costume in the process. "Git me une 'ore."

"Sure thing." Fulton smiled, taking the glass to fill it up.

"You sher are a pretty little flower." Pete tried, leaning forwards over the bar to look around Mickey to Oswald.

Oswald quickly turned his head away and covered his mouth as he almost coked out his beer.

"What are two girls like you doin' out 'ere drinkin' alone?" Pete asked, looking down at Mickey with a cock eyed smile.

"We're just traveling the country." Mickey tried, keeping his voice high.

"Here's your beer." Fulton announced, bringing back a full glass. He eyed at the trio only to be called away by another patron down the bar.

"Why would you wanna travel around this bleak town?" Pete asked with a laugh before throwing up his drink, downing half of it. "I could make it more worthwhile if you want."

"Sir, is that your boot over there?" Fulton said, eyeing Pete as he walked back over to their side of the counter. He pointed towards the group that had been singing only for Pete to see them burning holes in his boot with a cigarette.

"Why you little!" Pete cried, rushing over to the three some.

"You know, as weird as it may sound, the best way for you two to find out where Pete's hiding those two might be to take him up on that offer." Fulton pointed out as soon as Pete was out of ear shot.

"I quit." Oswald said before downing the rest of his beer.

"Why? It's your father-in-law and brother-in-law that he's got." Mickey reminded. "Who knows what he's done to them already."

"They you try to catch his fancy." Oswald said, squinting his face in disgust as he shook his head. "I've already had to deal with him kissing me once and that was one more than I ever wanted or needed."

"Huh?" Mickey looked over at Fulton only for the bar tender to shrug.

"Yanky Clipper." Was all Oswald said, looking away from the two as if to say that was all he was going to tell.

"Look out, Pete at seven o'clock." Fulton mumbled, turning away to look like he was busy.

Pete took the seat next to Oswald, a blush on his face. "Sorry 'bout that, ladies. Name's Pete, what 'bout you?"

Thinking quickly for a name that wouldn't come back to himself, Mickey threw out, "Lilly."

"And you, lovely?" Pete asked, looking at Oswald.

"Sadie." Oswald said, avoiding eye contact as he looking into his empty beer glass. "'cuse me, can I get a refill?"

Fulton turned back towards them, taking the glass only to stop when Pete called out, "Put it on my tab, will ya."

"Sure thing." Fulton nodded before going to fill the mug up.

"So what's a big, er, handsome fella like you doing here?" Mickey asked, trying to help out his brother.

"Gotta little job to do 'ere." Pete admitted, looking at Oswald more than the mouse he was talking to. "Gets a little bit lonely, if you know what I mean."

Fulton replaced Oswald drink and turned away, hoping the two could handle themselves against Putrid Pete.

Mickey looked down at the glass in his hands, seeing it still mostly full as he tried to come up with something to say when Oswald threw out, "Ya I know."

Mickey turned to look at the rabbit in surprise when he saw that Oswald was actually looking at Pete, his head leaning on his hand propped up by the bar.

"I hate to ask this, but me and my friend here are new in town and haven't had the chance to find a place to stay for the night." Oswald continued. "Anyway you might be able to help us out?"

"I've only got room for one, sorry." Pete admitted, looking at Mickey apologetically as he rested a hand on his chest. "Though Miss Sadie's welcomed to it if you don't mind-"

"Oh don't worry about her." Oswald tossed a hand in the air. "She can handle herself."

"I'm starting to wonder if you can though." Mickey whispered as Oswald finished his second beer.

"Well then, we better head out now 'fore that blizzard hits." Pete said, dropping off his bar stool. He held out a hand for Oswald to use to get down as he continued, "I've got a little cabin in the woods that you'll just love."

"Whoa!" Oswald exclaimed, his balance off in the heals he was forced to wear.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Pete smiled, putting a hand to Oswald's back to help steady the rabbit.

"See you, Lilly." Oswald called out as the two walked towards the door.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Fulton asked, watching the two walk out the door and out of sight. "I know I suggested it but it doesn't look like he can hold his liquor."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mickey admitted. "You got a snowmobile I can borrow so I can follow them?"

"Ya, it's in the back." Fulton said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. He reached down under the bar and pulled out a small ring of keys. "Here, just bring it back in one piece, huh?"

"Sure, thanks." Mickey smiled as he took the keys before dropping off the chair and rushing out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How the heck did Minnie deal with those flower hats?" Mickey asked, himself, the flower sticking out from under his helmet and every once in a while flying in front of his eyes. He quickly reached up and pushed the flower back inside the helmet before turning back to following Pete and Oswald. The two kept disappearing from sight through the blizzard that was rolling in, so Mickey just hoped he wasn't too far behind.

-.-.-.-

"Just make yerself comfy while I tidy up a bit." Pete smiled sweetly before sinking himself through the door that separated the building in half.

Oswald took off his jacket and laid it on the sofa before turning to the window. "Mickey, you better hurry up." Before his eyes the snow piled up as the blizzard moved in. Oswald shook his head and looked around him at the small living space and kitchenette in this half of the cabin. He quickly realized there would be no place for two cats to be hiding and assumed that's what Pete was referring to when he said 'tidy up'. He sat down in defeat and tried to look like he was happy to be there when Pete came back into the room and sat down next to the rabbit.

"There we go, so…" Pete laid a hand on Oswald shoulder only for the rabbit to shiver in both disgust and surprise. "Oh, are you cold?"

"A little." Oswald lied, getting out from under Pete's arm and standing up to put distance between himself and the bear. "Um, I need to use your bathroom."

"Oh, it's just through that door." Pete offered, getting up to throw wood in the fire.

Oswald quickly walked through the door, closing it behind himself and sighing as he leaned against it. He rolled his eyes before pushing himself off the door. "Homer, Mr. Whiskers, where are you." He hissed, opening the first door he saw. "Oh, the bathroom." Closing the door he looked around, trying to find someplace for Pete to have hidden them. A rug laid beside the bed, getting Oswald to look under it for any secret entrance to maybe a basement only for the hard wood floor to continue under it. A crash sounded from above him getting his attention to the ceiling. He looked around for a hatch only to find no way up to the attic.

"Sadie, you ok?" Pete's voice called, getting Oswald to give up his search for a moment as he rushed into the bathroom. Only a second after Oswald had shut the door he heard Pete's footstep and peg leg walk to the door.

"Ya, I'm ok." Oswald tried. "Just give me a minute."

"Ok, I'll go aherd and warm up some ale." Pete said, his peg leg making it obvious he was heading away from the door.

Oswald looked up in relief when his eyes noticed a hatch in the ceiling just over the sink. He quickly took off his heals and hopped up to the sink to pull down the small cord to reveal a short ladder leading to the attic. He pulled himself up to the ladder and climbed up as quietly as he could.

A murmur of muffled voices turned Oswald around as soon as his head appeared over the ceiling floor only to smile at what he saw. Tied up and gaged sat Mr. J.P. Whiskers and his son, Homer. "Man, am I glad to see you!" Oswald whispered, only to stop as Pete's voice boomed up to them.

"Sadie?" Pete's voice asked, almost as if he was starting to realize something wasn't right.

"Coming." Oswald called down in the high pitch voice. He turned back to the two and whispered, "Hang on, I'll get you free once I get rid of him."

Oswald hurried back down the ladder and quickly flushed the toilet to give him some of a sound blanket to cover the sound of the hatch being pushed back into place. Quickly he ran the water in the sink as he put his shoes back on and slowed down his breathing before turning off the faucet and smiled. He opened the door only to look up at Pete's towering form. "Never eat at Sloppy Joes, worst idea ever." Oswald tried, smiling at the bear. "Did you warm up that ale? I could use with something warm inside me."

Pete's hard look softened, just as Oswald hopped, and the bear moved out of the doorway so Oswald could go back into the living room.

-.-.-.-

Mickey slowed down as a cabin came into sight, the smoke rising from its chimney showing someone was inside at the moment. He stopped the snowmobile a few yards from the cabin in a snow covered bush and turned it off before creeping his way towards the window, freezing as he kept most of himself under the snow that was collecting up to the windowsill. Peeking over the edge he saw Oswald and Pete drinking something, Pete laughing as a redness came over Oswald's features.

"That rabbit's crazier than I thought." Mickey mumbled to himself. He looked up and realized he had to get inside somehow. There was no way he was going to survive out in the snow until Oswald did whatever he was planning. Mickey forced his way through the snow to the back of the house and felt around for a back door of some kind only for the back wall to only hold two more windows.

Mickey tried his luck with the first one, trying to shake it enough to unlock it only for nothing to happen. He trudged over to the other window and pushed up, expecting the same only to be surprised as it left his hands and clanged up against the wood frame. Quickly, before Pete could check on the window, Mickey threw himself inside and shut the window behind himself before ducking into the wardrobe in the bedroom. Just as Mickey was shutting the door on himself he heard the door to the room opened and Pete walking around the room to find out what had made the noise.

"Oh come off it Petie." Oswald's high pitched voice said from the doorway. "I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe ye're right." Pete said, marked with a hic. "Where were we?"

The two left the bedroom, letting Mickey able to get out of the wardrobe. He noticed a gum wrapper on the floor by the door and out of curiosity looked at it first only to be glad he did. Picking it up he saw, in Oswald's quick handwriting, "N attic".

Mickey looked up at the ceiling, trying to find where he could get to the attic from where he was only for him to see nothing but flush wood above him. As his eyes trailed the ceiling he noticed, close to the fire place, the wood was starting to rot away. He smiled as he scrambled up to the hearth and pulled away at the wood only to find it raining down on himself. Quickly he created a hole big enough for himself and climbed up the brick to the attic. He pulled a flash light from his jacket pocket and shined it around him only to smile as his light caught two bodies tied together.

Mickey quickly untied the gag around the older cat's mouth before shushing the cat. "Pete's still downstairs."

"Rescued by wimmin." The cat hissed, shaking his head as Mickey hurriedly untied the two.

Mickey shook his head, not bothering to correct the man, and quickly wrapped the ropes into a loop and threw it over his head to carry.

"Howz it goin'?" Oswald's voice asked as a light appeared in the opposite direction from where Mickey had come from.

"How's Pete?" Mickey asked, walking over to the hole only to be surprised it was a hatch into the bathroom.

"Drunk and out cod, hic, cold." Oswald said, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the mouse.

"How many have you had?" Mickey asked, helping Mr. Whiskers to the ladder.

"I losss count after twen'y." Oswald admitted.

"Wait till Ortensia sees you like that!" Homer exclaimed with a laugh as he waited for his father to get off the ladder.

"Shu' up." Oswald growled, helping his father-in-law the best he could.

"Oswald?" Mr. Whiskers asked, looking at the rabbit as he stepped on the floor.

"We'll exchange stories after we git you two to safety and Pete arreded." Oswald hurried, as Mickey followed Homer down the ladder.

"I better tie him up before we go." Mickey said, leaving the room while he pulled the rope off. The three followed him into the living room and saw him tying up the drunken bear. After making sure the bear couldn't leave without taking the sofa with him, the four left for the Mountie Police Station.

AN: Drinking is not bad (as long as you're of age for where you live). Drinking in excess is bad. Drinking to try to get your "friend" KO'ed is worst. Drinking to knock out a criminal is acceptable. Poor Oswald, trying to stay aware enough to get Pete to drink more to knock him out only to end up drunk himself. What he must do to put the bear behind bars.

Oswald: *hic* it's a 'ard life…. BUT someone 'asssta do it!

Mickey: Just hold on to Mr. Whiskers while we drive back to the station, and SHUT UP!

Oswald: But the lights in the skies are sooo perdy! *leaning back as his ears blew behind them in the wind*

Mr. Whiskers: I pray you never get this drunk around my daughter.

Oswald: *leans up to Mr. Whisker's ear* I hate to remind ya, she's my wife too you know.

Homer: Says the rabbit in the dress. I so want a picture of this!

Mickey: I think video'd do you better.

AN: Read and review while the three try and drive back with a drunk Oswald.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cups of coffee passed around the Mountie office as Oswald laid down in the corner, his head propped up by the wall as z's floated off his head. Mickey got himself conferrable in his own cloths before sitting down in the last chair around Russell's desk.

"I've got our men going back to arrest Pete, thanks Mickey." Russell smiled over his cup. "I'll thank Oswald when he wakes up."

"Somebody's loon-"

"Homer!" Mr. Whisker's interrupted, glaring at his son.

"So what happened?" Mickey asked, warming his hands on his cup. "Do you know why he kidnapped you two?"

"He was hoping it would bring Oswald and Sadie." Mr. Whiskers admitted, looking down at his lap.

"Sadie?" Mickey asked, only for it to hit him, "Oh, Ortensia's old name."

"She didn't come with you two, did she?" Homer asked, clearly worried about his big sister.

"No, she's back home in Burbank." Mickey explained. "And since Pete's about to be behind bars, she'll be safe."

"Don't go and say that." Oswald mumbled from his corner, his eyes still closed. "You'll jinx us."

"Colonel Russell!" a voice called out announcing Clyde's return into the building.

Oswald's ears squashed down as the moose rushed into the room.

"Colonel Russell, Pete's escaped!" Clyde exclaimed, sliding to a stop next to Oswald.

"I knew it." Oswald grumbled, standing up. He looked at Mickey and said, "You should've never said something."

"Kid, you're starting to sound like a town crier." Russell realized. He turned to the brothers and asked, "Anyway you two could stay and help us catch him?"

"Sure, we can't just leave you with Pete still out there." Oswald nodded.

"That and our plane's still a wreck." Mickey informed.

"Well, the town's still in lock down, so he has to still be here." Clyde informed. "I'll get a group to stake out the cabin in case he's stupid enough to go back."

"Good idea, Clyde." Russell nodded, glancing down at his watch only to see it was already into the next morning. "And then you go on home. You need some sleep, and so do you two." He looked at Oswald and Mickey and asked, "Do you have a place for the night yet?"

"Um…" Mickey looked back at Oswald only for the rabbit to shrug his shoulders.

"You two can stay with me and Homer." Mr. Whiskers offered, standing up.

"Oh, thanks." Oswald smiled.

Oswald's smile faded as he realized he'd be bunking with Homer. The rabbit laid on the top bunk of the cat's bunk bed only for the bed to lurch as the cat moved in his sleep again. "This is going to be a long night." He mumbled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

-.-.-.-

"Morning, Oswald. How'd you sleep?" Mickey asked as the rabbit slowly dragged himself over to the dining room table and flopped down in the last chair.

Oswald half growled at the mouse as he grabbed himself a piece of toast and ripped a bite out of it. He turned to Homer and said, "If we have to stay another night, I'll take the sofa. Someone kept moving the bed in his sleep."

"I can't help it if I move in my sleep." Homer shrugged with a mouth full of cereal.

"Hopefully you two will capture Pete today." Mr. Whiskers tried.

"Pardon my lateness, Monsieur Whiskers." A Quebecer voice called as the door opened. A blond cat rushed into the room only to stop as she noticed the guests. "Oh, pardon moi."

"It's ok." Mr. Whiskers smiled at the cat. "Adele, this is my son-in-law, Oswald, and his brother, Mickey. Boys, my maid, Adele Dumont."

"A pleasure." Adele slightly bowed her head. "Est t'ere anyt'ing I could get for you for your petit-déjeuner?"

"Some strong black coffee would be nice." Oswald admitted, holding his head as he rested his elbows on the table.

"If you've got a hangover, think about how Pete must feel." Mickey pointed out as the blond cat left the room. "Speaking of, Russell called before you got up. Pete never returned to his cabin last night nor did anyone in town notice him. So-"

"So we're pretty much back to square one." Oswald interrupted.

"Ya." Mickey said, annoyed the rabbit was being short. He took a moment before asking, "You know him better than anyone else, any ideas as to where he'd go if he couldn't leave town?"

"How should I know?" Oswald asked, glaring at the mouse as Adele brought him his coffee. "We weren't exactly friends with any stretch of the word. I worked with him ok on screen but off screen we did pretty much everything we could to avoid each other because we couldn't stand each other."

"If I could." Mr. Whiskers said, getting the two to turn to him. "I remember Sadie mentioning Pete had a favorite resort just in the city to the east. Maybe he trekked through the night and got there."

"She never told me." Oswald mentioned into his coffee before taking a sip.

"That's cause she said no." Homer said. "Pete had asked her if she wanted to come up here with him during a vacation, but you weren't invited."

"How do you know?" Oswald asked.

Homer drunk the milk in his bowl before answering, "Because I was with her when Pete asked. And when you lose almost seventy years you learn to remember everything you can."

"Huh?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Weren't you both in Wasteland with us?" Oswald asked.

"No, I had managed to get a job with a bank here just as Universal was finished with us, but Homer here…" Mr. Whisker's voice trailed off as if he fully didn't understand what happened to his son.

"I guess you'd call it a limbo?" Homer offered, looking at his empty bowl. "At least that's what I've been told to call it. I guess I wasn't special enough for Mr. Disney to want to save me like you."

"I… I just assumed you two'd landed in a part of unexplored Wasteland." Oswald stutter. "No one could make it through all the old jungles in Ventureland but it was better to think you'd landed there then disappeared to oblivion."

"Well _oblivion_ was short, for me at least." Homer said, his words leaving a taste in his mouth as he scrunched his face. "One moment I was helping Papa move out of the old place in California and the next thing I found myself just outside this house."

"How did you not disappear?" Oswald asked, looking at Mr. Whiskers.

"Oh, I think I can answer that." Mickey said, things making sense to him now. "If he was working at a bank, then he was considered doing something of importance and immune to having a heart or not."

"That's what I'd always assumed." Mr. Whiskers admitted. "I never knew anything for sure."

"I found out in 1995." Mickey explained to Oswald's confused face. "Back in the 30's I had used these three crazy professor's hypnoray to convince them to do good for the world. Shortly after they got working in a science lab and helped develop some of the technology we've got today. That is until Professor Ecks broke free from the ray that left him even crazier then he'd been back in the day."

"Don't tell me, was Horace there?" Oswald asked, eyeing the mouse.

"Um, ya, he was." Mickey admitted. "He ended up hypnotized. Why?"

"A Rubbish Cup competition, but I said I didn't believe it." Oswald admitted. "I mean, he couldn't give me any proof, other than Clarabelle standing up for him."

"Ya, it happened." Mickey nodded his head.

"What happened to Professor Ecks?" Homer asked, leaning over the table to get Mickey's attention from his seat.

"Oh, um, he ended up fried by his mind swapping device." Mickey remembered. He turned back to Mr. Whiskers and asked, "So you said the resort's practically next door?"

"Ya, I think it's called the Frozen Swan now." Mr. Whiskers said. "Train's the best way to get there but with the trains being told we're snowed in more so than we really are, I guess by snowmobile or dog sled."

"Well we took his snowmobile when we left his cabin." Mickey remembered as he thought. He stood up from his chair and said. "We might want to call Russell and let him know before we head out to check out the Frozen Swan."

"Right behind you, Mick." Oswald said, finishing his coffee before standing up himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No I haven't noticed anyone looking like that." The bird behind the reception desk admitted as she handed back the wanted paper.

"You mind if we look around a bit?" Mickey asked, folding up the paper to put back in his pocket.

"Sure, most everyone's outside today on the slopes though." The bird said. "After that blizzard yesterday it's given them all a new layer to ski on."

"Thanks, ma'am." Mickey nodded before turning to look at Oswald who was on his cell. He walked closer only to realize the rabbit was talking to Ortensia.

"Don't worry, I'll keep safe." Oswald said. He looked up at Mickey and held up a finger as if to give him a moment. "I love you too." He finished, ending the call and putting the device in his pocket. "What'd she say?"

"She hasn't noticed anyone looking like him, but…" Mickey trailed off, the rabbit nodding his head.

"We just need to keep an eye out for anyone that could be him in disguise." Oswald nodded, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Let's split up, I'll take the slopes if you'll take the halls."

"Sure, and if we see him, call." Mickey nodded as Oswald started walking towards the back entrance.

Mickey turned towards the hotel part of the resort, keeping his ears and eyes opened for anything reminiscent of Putrid Pete. After walking around for almost an hour Mickey headed down to the small restaurant on the ground floor and sat close to the piano to give his feet a rest.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?"

Mickey looked up in surprise before nodding, "Ya, a coke please." The mouse watched the waiter walk away before putting his head on his hand propped up on the table. Keeping an eye around him all he noticed was more people that he'd already seen while he'd been walking around.

"I'm telling ya, she was the prudiest dame I'd seen in a long time." A voice said, only for his audience to laugh. Mickey turned towards the bar and saw a big creature talking with a dog next to him. The mouse was about to get up only to notice the creature had both feet, lacking a peg leg. He sat back down as his ears listened in on their conversation.

"And she was all over you, right?" the friend laughed. "Come on, we all know that's a big ol' fish tale."

"It happened, and if I hadn't've been so drunk I would've gotten a picture!" the man said, slamming his fist on the bar.

"Sure, sure. So what happened to her?" the bar tender asked, smiling down at the man.

"I don't know. I woke up and she'd disappeared." The man admitted.

"And so did yer brains." The friend laughed. "She probably robed you after you knocked out."

"Well, sumthing happened." The man growled.

"Here's your coke." The waiter announced, getting Mickey to turn back to his own table.

"Thanks." Mickey smiled, taking the drink before Oswald appeared next to the waiter.

"I'll take a Sprite." Oswald said, catching the waiter before he left.

"Any sign of him?" Mickey asked as Oswald sat down across the table from the mouse.

"No, and it looks like you've had the same luck, huh?" Oswald asked, his ears drooping as he leaned against the table.

"I'm afraid we might've just found ourselves on a wild goose chase." Mickey admitted with a sigh. "It was a good idea though."

"Well, any other ideas?" Oswald asked as he watched the mouse drum his fingers on the table.

"Other than I've gotta get music in my phone so when Turkey In The Straw gets stuck in my head I can have something else to listen to?" Mickey offered, giving Oswald the title to the song he was drumming out with his hand. The mouse shook his head no in defeat.

A woman sat down at the piano and started to play, giving Mickey sweet relief.

"Well, Russell hasn't seemed to gotten any new leads." Oswald informed. "I talked to him not too long ago and he said no one's seen hide nor hair of Pete."

"A Sprite for the bunny, here ya go, sir." A waitress said, announcing the drink's arrival as she sat it down.

"Rabbit." Oswald said as he turned to look at the waitress only to stop in surprise. "Ortensia? What are you doing here?"

The cat sat down next to her husband as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse. Her smile faded as she handed it to him. "Actually this."

Oswald took the paper and quickly read the email, "Look out, Pete's planning on coming down and getting you." He looked up at her and asked, "Who sent this?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Ortensia admitted. "The sender line was blank. We figured it was safest if we came up here before even telling you two."

"We?" Mickey asked.

"Yoo hoo." A familiar voice said from the piano only for them to realize Minnie had been playing. "I'll finish this song and join you."

"What about the bunny children?" Oswald asked.

"Daisy's watching them." Ortensia said.

"How'd you two get here?" Mickey asked, just in time for Minnie to finish her song and receive a small applause due to the lack of people in the restaurant.

Minnie sat down in the last chair and explained, "We took a train to, um, isn't it called Points End? It's just north of here but cause of Klondike being closed we had to go the long way."

"From Points End we got a ride with two trainee sled dog teams down here." Ortensia finished. "That's why I called you, Oswald, to find out where you were."

"Ya, and now your brother's going to kill me." Oswald realized.

"Why?" Ortensia asked, stealing a sip of Oswald's drink.

"I said you were back home." Oswald explained. "He and your pop both know Pete's after you."

"Excuse me." A voice said, turning the four to see dog with a patch over his right eye now standing behind Oswald. "You wouldn't happen-Oswald?"

"Harry?" Oswald asked, the two showing the same surprise.

"What the hell, man, you know Pete's after yer wife and what do you do, bring her here!" the dog hissed, keeping his voice low. He glanced back at the bar to see it now empty. "All of you, git outta here before he comes back and sees ya."

"Pete's here?" Mickey asked, keeping his voice down to the same level as he stood up.

"Yes, now git out." Harry said, worry shown in his face.

"Wait, how are you even here?" Oswald asked, standing up to look the dog in his good eye.

"Later, Pete'll be back any minute." Harry pushed. "I'll do what I can to keep him here and you can come up with a better plan that keeps the dams safe."

Mickey took a look at Minnie's confused face before nodding back at the dog. "Alright." He looked at Oswald and Ortensia and motioned to follow him. "I'd rather it not be a bar fight anyway."

"You better keep your end of this, Harry." Oswald said, pointing a finger in the dog's chest as a warning.

"Git going, I will." Harry said, pushing Oswald's hand away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't like this." Ortensia mumbled as the four walked out of the restaurant.

"Ya, and who is Harry?" Mickey asked.

"We'll explain on the way to Mr. Whiskers." Oswald said with a growl in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright, explain please." Minnie called over as the two snowmobiles rode back through the woods, she held tight to Mickey as he drove.

"Harry was a co-actor of mine back at Universal." Oswald explained. "He was more of Pete's friend and I really didn't want to get to know him."

"He got into show business because of Pete." Ortensia explained. Oswald glanced over his shoulder to show his annoyance. "What? I still remember a lot from back then. Anyway, I think Harry mentioned that he had family in Disney and that's probably why he's here."

"But if he's Pete's friend, why does he care about your safety so much?" Mickey asked, looking at Ortensia only for her to turn away from looking at the mice. Mickey looked towards his brother for an answer only to see the rabbit facing forward to avoid eye contact.

"I guess I should explain." Ortensia said, barely loud enough to be heard over the engines. "In 1931 I had been sneaking over to the Disney studio in my free time and one time I ended up running into Harry while he was meeting his family. Well, after Walt told me to leave, Harry and I got friendly and before I knew it…" She held herself closer to Oswald as if the pain of what she had done still hurt her.

Minnie gasped as she realized what Ortensia meant had happened, surprised her newest best friend had had an affair. "So he still loves you." Minnie realized.

Ortensia nodded her head still buried in Oswald's back.

"You know I've forgiven you, Kitty." Oswald said almost too quietly for the mice to hear.

"Wait, you said in '31?" Mickey asked, something clicking in his memory. His eyes shot wide in surprise as he realized, "You were that cat that came out of nowhere while I was supposed to build the elephant's cage!"

"Ya, that was me." Ortensia nodded her head. She looked back at the mouse as she explained, "Universal had me learning how to do stunts on bare back and that horse wasn't in use so I had thought maybe I should practice. It was so much nicer with humans who thought of me as more than just an ink stain. I must've stepped on his back wrong 'cause next thing I knew you were trying to help me."

"But you said your name was Fanny?" Mickey remembered.

"Ya, cause Sadie was what Walt had called me, and I really didn't want him finding out I was there, and I was going by Kitty then at Universal so I used the name Mintz had given me." Ortensia said. "Then you went and told Walt anyway."

"I told him everything back then." Mickey shrugged. "I did notice how surprised he was about hearing of you. I remember thinking that maybe he'd forgotten he'd sent you or something."

"He didn't forget." Ortensia smirked as she held herself tighter to her husband. Her smile faded as the four drove on, her words leaving in the wind behind them.

-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry Mr. Mouse, but everyone's been dispatched at the moment." A female voice said over the phone as Mickey leaned his head against the wall in defeat. "Even Colonel Russell's had to go out to help catch these poachers."

"Alright, then could you at least send him a message that Pete's in the Frozen Swan and that Oswald and I are going to try and capture him." Mickey sighed, hoping they could have some back up for his plan.

"Will do, and good luck." The voice said before hanging up.

Mickey ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket before turning to walk back into the living room only for Oswald to stop him in the hallway.

"Hey, check this out." Oswald said, showing Mickey his phone.

Mickey took the device only to notice Oswald had it opened to ToonPrint, the cartoon version of the human's FaceBook. "Pete has a ToonPrint account?" Mickey asked, noticing the bear's mug.

"Everybody does." Oswald rolled his eyes. "But read what he put up today."

"'_Met the prettiest dame yesterday, wondering if anyone in the Klondike area has seen her.'_ Showing off where he's been, isn't he?" Mickey put in. The mouse skimmed down only for no description or picture of the girl in question. "Ok, I bite, who are we looking for?"

"Really?" Oswald asked, surprised Mickey wasn't piecing it together as he took the phone back. "He's looking for me, er, well, Sadie."

"I thought he was drunk but that bear's got a weird taste in women if he liked you enough to post that." Mickey laughed as the two started to walk back into the living room. The mouse eyed his brother as more ideas filled his head. "Though, if we want to catch Pete off guard, this might be our way of doing it."

"Oh no, you're not getting me dressed up again." Oswald demanded, crossing his arms as he stopped in the doorway of the living room only to gain everyone's attention.

"You're the only rabbit here and he obviously likes rabbits." Mickey pointed out as Oswald's ears dropped in defeat.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Minnie asked, confused.

"Pete's fallen in love and we're going to use her to catch him." Mickey informed with a smile.

"That's good, with whom?" Ortensia asked.

Mickey pointed towards Oswald, his smile growing. "With Sadie over here."

The four stared at Oswald in surprise, leaving Homer the one to break the silence laughing.

"I thought you hated Yanky Clippers." Ortensia asked as she pushed her laughing brother off the seat next to her and to the floor gaining her a glair.

"I do." Oswald grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away.

"Ok, what is Yanky Clippers?" Mickey asked, eyeing Oswald. "You mentioned something about it yesterday but I still don't get it."

"It's a movie I did back in 1929 with Mintz." Oswald explained, looking down. "Basically I had a barber shop and dressed up as a girl to fix Pete's claws but Mintz found enough humor in just the part where Pete kissed me that he forced us to reshoot that part more than needed."

"Ouch?" Mickey offered.

"More of an ew." Oswald put in, shuttering at the memory. "Come on, we better get this over with. Harry can't keep Pete there but so long if Pete's planning on leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oswald glanced over towards the piano, glad to see Mickey sitting there playing as he was supposed to be. The rabbit quickly ran his hands over his skirt to straighten it out before heading over to the bar. He hopped up to the seat and checked out his reflection in the mirror of the back wall. Who looked back was a rabbit wearing Minnie's pink hair bow situated in between his ears and mascara on his face to bring out his eyelashes. He glanced down at himself to see Ortensia's pink skirt and his cheeks reddened as he remembered he was also sitting in her bloomers.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?" the bar tender asked as he leaned on the bar to get closer to Oswald.

"I'll just take a Coke." Oswald said, his voice up an octave. "You wouldn't happened to have seen a bear around here with a peg leg, have you?"

"Who's looking?" The bar tender asked, filling a glass with the caramel colored drink before giving him the glass.

"A friend, I hope." Oswald lied. "I met him last night-"

"Oh, so you were the mysterious lady friend." The bar tender laughed as Oswald nodded his head, looking into the glass of cola. "Sure, I'll call Pete and get him down here for you."

Oswald watched the elephant walk away and pick up his phone. He looked back in the mirror and saw Mickey was looking towards him so he slightly nodded his head, hoping his brother could see things were going according to plan.

The rabbit took a sip of his coke, expecting a few minutes to himself before he had to pretend to be Sadie again only for the bar tender to come back to him quicker than expected.

"He's on his way down." The elephant explained. "How did a girl like you end up in love with a bear like Pete? He can't have any manly charm or anything."

"I guess I just like him for his company." Oswald lied before realizing he probably needed more. "And his, uh, homely nature."

The man laughed as he picked up a rag with his trunk and started cleaning glasses. "Excuse me, but I've never heard Pete being liked for his homely nature before. Are we sure we're talking about the same bear here?"

"Are you disrespecting my good name again, Rob?" Pete's voice said, announcing his approach as the bear sat down next to Oswald, Harry sitting on Oswald's other side.

"No, just explaining to this poor girl what she might be getting into." Rob threw off with a smile before walking away.

"So, Sadie, what happened last night?" Pete asked, a growl in his throat as he turned to Oswald.

Oswald gulped, hoping he'd worked up a convincing enough story. "I'm sorry, Petie, I must've fallen asleep while we were talking. When I woke up it was around midnight and honestly I couldn't remember even how I'd gotten to your cabin." Oswald looked down into his coke to hopefully look ashamed for leaving Pete like that. "I think I took your snowmobile and ended up sleeping the rest of the night in the Klondike Bar." He looked back up at Pete and was glad to see his story was softening the bear up. "When I woke up this morning I wanted to apologies for disappearing on you like that only you weren't at the cabin. You're not too mad at me, are you?"

"Naw, I can't stay mad at you." Pete smile at him.

"Aw, really?" Oswald smiled before dropping his voice back down to its normal level. "That's good, since you're under arrest."

"What the-!?" Pete exclaimed, leaning back in surprise. Quickly regaining himself, he pushed Oswald backwards into Harry before dropping to his feet to run out of the restaurant.

Mickey quickly pushed back on the chair he was sitting on, just in the way of Pete as he was trying to make his escape to the door, only to trip him up. He glanced back at Oswald only to find the rabbit stuck in a head lock by Harry. Realizing it was up to him, Mickey found himself tackling Pete as all around them the restaurant quickly emptied for fear of the fight.

"I shood've known you'd be here. Git out of my way, you rat." Pete ordered as he ducked from a punch. He pushed the mouse off his chest and turned on him, fist to fist as the two fought for dominancy. "This isn't even yer fight."

"It became my fight when you harmed my family." Mickey said, punctuating his last word with an uppercut to Pete's jaw.

"Strong words from the one your so called brother considered an enemy for sixty some years." Pete smiled as he pinned Mickey down with a hand around the mouse's small neck. Mickey struggled for breath, trying to get free only for his efforts to weaken. Pete quickly grabbed Mickey's tail and jumped to his feet, pulling the mouse along. He pulled Mickey up high enough to look the mouse in the eyes, seeing him barely clinging to consciousness. "Even stronger since I know what you did to yer so called family."

"So what, I've forgiven him for that." Oswald forced out, breaking free of Harry's grip to pull out his gun from the back of his skirt. He pointed it at Pete and said, "But I'll never forgive you for what you did, Pete."

"Like I care." Pete laughed, twirling Mickey around by his tail in circles.

"Drop him, Pete." Oswald ordered, keeping the gun on Pete.

"Sure." Pete laughed as he let go of Mickey's tail, shooting him off to the side of the room only for him to knock down some tables before he stopped at the wall in a daze. "Now you drop your gun."

Oswald looked at Pete, confused as to why the bear would be giving any orders in his position only for his wrist to be hit from underneath. A shot rang out as the gun left Oswald's hand, shooting a bullet into the wall just behind Pete. The rabbit quickly remembered Harry was still next to him and swung out a punch aimed for his good eye only to find himself blocked, his fist held by Harry's hand. Oswald forced his teeth tight before throwing another punch only for Harry to again deflect it. Quickly Oswald rapidly randomized his punches and kicks only to be surprised and out of breath a moment later as nothing was hitting the dog. Thinking quickly, Oswald threw out one last punch only for his hand only to grasp the band holding on the eye patch, ripping it away from the dog's face. Oswald stared in surprise as the patch fell to the floor. "What is that?" Oswald found himself asking.

Harry reached up and touched the area around where his eye had been, the skin scared and furless. The eye itself was actually that of a camera lens infused with his nerves.

"Oh right, you don't know about Harry's improvements." Pete laughed as he walked over to the dog and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Oswald and smiled, "How else do you think the Mad Doctor found his passion for animatronic creatures?"

"You're like Prescott, half animatronic!" Oswald realized as he stepped back in surprise and disgust.

"It is better than having no eye at all, like I had been before." Harry admitted, his face almost void of emotion.

"Finish him, Harry." Pete ordered, taking his hand away to give them room. "We need to leave soon."

"Not tonight, you're not!" Mickey's voice ordered, appearing from under an over turned table next to Pete. While Pete and Harry had been distracted, the mouse had regained his senses and crawled through the wreckage to position himself close to Pete. He quickly grabbed Pete's peg leg and ripped it out from under him, dislocating it from the joint and pulling it completely off. Mickey pushed himself to his feet and quickly whirled around to give the peg leg enough force before hitting Pete in the back of the head with it. Pete fell to the floor, unconscious.

"There you go again, taking my gags." Oswald said, smiling at the mouse that was leaning against the table for support as if still dizzy from being knocked out himself.

"I learned from the best." Mickey smiled back before leaning down and handcuffing Pete's hands behind his back.

"I guess you'll be doing that to me, too, huh?" Harry asked, holding out his hands to be cuffed.

Oswald looked at the dog for a moment, contemplating cuffing him for more than just being Pete's accomplice but also for loving his wife. The rabbit sighed before shaking his head. "Get out of here." He ordered, throwing his thumb towards the doorway. "I don't want to hear about you again, you got that."

"Thanks Oswald." Harry nodded. He picked up his eye patch and tied it on before smiling at the rabbit. He turned to leave only to stop. "And I'm glad Ortensia has you to look out for her."

Oswald smirked as he watched the dog leave.

"Is it over?" Rob asked, appearing from under the bar as he unwrapped his ears from his head. He took in the sight of his restaurant only to drop his jaw in response.

"We'll help you clean up after we get Pete locked up." Mickey promised, taking in the damaged table and chairs only to notice a chair had managed to split in two and was sticking out of the top of the piano, most likely damaging the strings inside.

"I'll call the Colonel." Rob said, dazed from the sight of his business.

"Thanks." Oswald called after the elephant as the man walked to the telephone.

Mickey pulled out a chair that was still together and sat down only to jump back up in pain. He rubbed at his tail as Oswald covered his laughter. "Sure, laugh it up." Mickey smirked as he looked at Oswald. "Wait until your kids find out you caught Pete dressed like that."

"They wouldn't believe you." Oswald threw off, shaking his head as he rested his back against the bar.

"Oh would they?" Mickey smiled as he quickly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and snapped a picture before Oswald could even reach over and defend his dignity. "Ortensia's going to love to keep this picture."

"Delete it, now." Oswald ordered, gaining laughs from his brother as the mouse found himself in a game of keep-a-way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Thanks again for helping us capture Pete." Colonel Russell said, shaking Mickey's hand before reaching for Oswald's. The three stood in Mr. Whisker's living room with the girl's watching from the sofa. "He'll be locked up for a long time for his long list of crimes."

"That's good." Ortensia nodded. "So everything's all wrapped up, right?"

"Not entirely." Russell admitted, scratching his head. "Pete's confessed to kidnapping Jean-Pierre and Homer and the robberies and stealing, but swears up and down he never shot at your plane, Mickey."

"Any word about my plane, by the way?" Mickey asked as the old dog picked up his hat from the table next to the door.

"Yes, the boys fixed it up and filled it this morning." Colonel Russell smile as he placed his hat on his head. "Well, I better get going, we've gotta transfer Pete over to central tonight. I'll keep ya'll informed."

"Thanks Colonel." Mickey smiled as they watched the dog walk out into the dark as night fell around them.

"You know, Mickey," Minnie started, getting her mouse's attention, "you might have to get a new plane soon. One with four seats at least."

"And maybe one with heat?" Oswald offered, eyeing his brother.

"Hey, I like my plane." Mickey defended. "We've been through a lot together."

"We're not asking you to get rid of your old one." Ortensia said, smiling as she glanced over at Minnie. "We're just suggesting the four of us be able to use a newer one. I think we might have more adventures in the near future together."

Oswald and Mickey looked at the girls in surprise as Minnie nodded her head. "Yes, who knows what will happen." Minnie smiled.

"You know what, who needs heat." Oswald said, worry on his face as he looked towards Mickey. "Two seats is fine with me."

"Ya, I'm with you on that." Mickey said.

"Are you getting my daughter in even more danger!" Mr. Whisker's voice asked as he came into the living room. He glared at Oswald, forcing the rabbit to shrink back from his father-in-law's gaze.

"Ortensia! You've gotta see this!" Homer laughed as he rushed into the room and hopped up to sit in between his sister and Minnie with Mickey's phone in his hands. He showed the girls what he was laughing at only to get the two giggling.

Oswald turned towards the group on the sofa only to realize they were laughing at his picture. "Oh, somebody please! Erase that photo!"

"Send that to mine, will you." Ortensia asked, looking up at her husband. "I think you look cute."

Oswald dropped his ears over his face to cover his blushing only to gain laughter from the room. He peeked out from under his ears and smiled, knowing his family did love him.

The End

AN: there is going to be a story that takes place after this. I have always wanted to set up Mr. Whiskers and Homer into the story line but I couldn't figure out a way to do so with the Pete (Mickey's cat, not Oswald's bear) of today. That lug is just too docile compared with how he used to be. And he has a prosthetic leg now instead of the peg leg. I like the peg leg for some reason. So Putrid Pete works perfect. Who knows what he'll do when he escapes from the Colonel during the transfer.

Oswald: Oh Come on! You just gave away what happens next!

AN: I think it was kinda obvious, Oswald.

Mickey: I better get back to the shooting range if this is how you're going write these things. I do _not_ miss Pete being like he was in the 30's!

AN: Oh well, I liked all the action from back then and Good! You probably can't shoot like you used to.

Mickey: I can't even find my guns, it's been so long.

Oswald: Hey, I found one.

AN: Clean it before you fir-

*BOOM!*

AN: -it… *looks at the rabbit who now has a black face from firing a weapon that hasn't been cleaned in years and blew back and crosses arms over chest* You are so lucky you're a cartoon. You know that?

Oswald: *smiles* Ya.

AN: Read and Review while we clean up this mess and the guns.

*Disclaimer!* Do Not Handel Firearms Unless You Know What You Are Doing! Oswald, Pete, and Mickey are trained professional cartoons! You are not.


End file.
